dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Gate USA Alumni
The following is a list of notable wrestlers who were guest stars or alumni of Dragon Gate USA and its sister promotion EVOLVE Pro Wrestling. Talent who will not be included are those that appeared only in the Friday LA Extreme Night show as it is not considered a Dragon Gate USA show, but rather a Dragon Gate show that was promoted in America. Dragon Gate Wrestlers Dragon Gate wrestlers who have competed in Dragon Gate USA in the past, but have not returned in quite some time. WWE Wrestlers Wrestlers who competed regularly in Dragon Gate USA and have since signed with World Wrestling Entertainment. Alumni Wrestlers who have competed regularly in Dragon Gate USA and EVOLVE Pro Wrestling in the past. Guest Stars Wrestlers who have made brief appearances in either Dragon Gate USA or EVOLVE Pro Wrestling. BJ Whitmer First Appearance: September 9, 2011 - DGUSA Chasing The Dragon Last Appearance: November 13, 2011 - DGUSA Freedom Fight 2011 Height: 188 centimeters (6 ft. 2 in.) Weight: 105 kilograms (231 lbs.) BJ Whitmer was coming out of a three-year retirement when he first appeared in Dragon Gate USA at Chasing The Dragon to participate in Open Invitational Elimination Match. He was among the last three remaining along with Brodie Lee and Flip Kendrick, but was eliminated by disqualification. Whitmer was determined to prove his worth and participated in the weekend events that closed out 2011 for the promotion. He first defeated Vinny Marseglia in a relative squash at REVOLT! He then teamed with Uhaa Nation in a dark match at Bushido: Code of the Warrior 2011 defeating The Scene of Caleb Konley and Scott Reed and provided commentary on some of the main card matches. He finally got a chance to face Brodie Lee in the final show of the weekend, but was defeated. Whitmer decided not to return to Dragon Gate USA or compete in EVOLVE Pro Wrestling afterward. His run has been considered largely uneventful as he did not make much of an impact. He now primarily wrestles for Absolute Intense Wrestling and recently returned to Ring of Honor. Davey Richards : See also: Davey Richards Fit Finlay First Appearance: July 26, 2011 - EVOLVE 9: Gargano vs. Taylor Last Appearance: May 11, 2012 - EVOLVE 12: Fox vs. Callihan Height: 178 centimeters (5 ft. 10 in.) Weight: 106 kilograms (233 lbs.) Shortly after being released by World Wrestling Entertainment, Fit Finlay was brought into EVOLVE Pro Wrestling. He First appeared in EVOLVE 9 facing Sami Callihan in a match to determine the toughest wrestler in the company. The two engaged in a hard-hitting contest that lasted over twenty minutes before Finlay emerged victorious. While he did not compete on the Dragon Gate USA event Open The Golden Gate 2012, he was present as the show was part of the WrestleReunion convention. He overheard Jon Davis cutting a promo on him and immediately confronted him, setting up a future match between the two. The rematch between Finlay and Callihan was the main event of EVOLVE 11, which once again saw Finlay victorious after another hard-fought contest that went over twenty minutes. Finlay and Davis would finally square off at EVOLVE 12. Again, Finlay proved to be the better man as he won in a hard-fought twenty minute match. EVOLVE 12 would prove to be Finlay's last as he would be rehired by the WWE as a backstage producer. His run has been regarded respectfully as he helped elevate Sami Callihan and Jon Davis as legitimate competitors. Jack Evans : See also: Jack Evans Jorge "Skayde" Rivera : See also: Jorge "Skayde" Rivera Kota Ibushi : See also: Kota Ibushi Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate USA Category:Evolve